1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent conductive material and a transparent conductor.
2. Related Background Art
Transparent electrodes have been employed in LCDs, PDPs, organic ELs, touch panels, and the like, while films of conductors such as ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) have been formed by sputtering, vapor deposition, and the like on base materials so as to be used as such transparent electrodes. Some transparent conductors have a structure in which conductive particles such as ITO are dispersed in a resin.
The transparent conductors constructed such as to disperse conductive particles in a resin may have a problem of deteriorating resistance values with time, whereby the touch panels and the like may fail to operate stably. Therefore, various transparent conductors have been proposed in order to ameliorate the problem of resistance value deterioration with time (see Japanese Patent No. 3072862).